Levi's love Stories
by Levi and lucky
Summary: This is about Luigi and daisy enjoy disclaimer: I don't own any mario characters
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a new story that I call Levi's love stories pretty self-explanatory it's love stories of my life and video game lovers so enjoy this one is Luigi and daisy it takes place before during and after stuck in the world of mario lemons ( why do they call it lemons) anyway enjoy About 3 months before levi and lucky appear It was another day in the mushroom kingdom Luigi in his mansion drinking tea while watching tv Ring ring Luigi puts down his tea and picks up his phone it's Mario " bro it's Mario" " hey Mario what's going on" Mario and Luigi chat about various things then Mario brings up dating " so bro you need a girlfriend" " bro I don't need one" " Luigi you've been single since you were born how about this peach has a friend named daisy you should meet her" " I don't know if I'm ready Mario" " your ready I'll call peach and tell her to call her bye" Luigi hangs up the phone Luigi not knowing daisy (somehow) goes into his secret room to write in his diary Dear diary today Mario called me he said I should get a girlfriend peach knows a girl named daisy I hope she's not like the last girl Two days later Luigi is shopping for cloths runs into peach on the way " hey Luigi Mario called me says you need a girl I know someone named daisy" peach picking out cloths " what can you tell me about her" Luigi sitting down on stool " well she's the princess of sarasaland she loves orange strong she hates losing and will do anything to win a bit of a anger issue if she loses so be careful" " hmm ok thanks peach I'll see you later bye" Luigi leaves the store and walks home Luigi thinks to himself on the way " she sounds great I wonder if she likes tango I hope she doesn't hate me for me being a coward" " are you crazy" a toad said Luigi realizes that he wasn't thinking he was speaking " um sorry I thought I was thinking not saying" Luigi shuddering " yeah sure" the toad walks away Luigi signs and continues walking home when he gets there Mario is there reading his diary " MARIO" Luigi filled with anger " oh hey Luigi" Mario trying to hold back the laughter " what did you read" Luigi still in anger " who's eclair" Mario asked " she's a girl" Luigi taking back the diary " who is she" mario asked again " I made her up I was alone and I decided to make up a girlfriend" Luigi pretty sad Mario feels terrible and comforts Luigi " bro don't worry I'm sorry that I read you're diary" Mario said " don't worry about it I hope daisy likes me" Luigi still sad " she will I promise" Mario said " I'll let my self out" mario leaving Thank you for reading this chapter of Levi's love story if I see one review saying "no it should be Luigi and rosalina" just because there was a photo of the two together doesn't mean they like each other ok 


	2. Meeting the princess

Welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories enjoy

the next day

Luigi got a home from tango lessons he had one missed call it was from Mario Mario said that peach and him were going to the movies later that night and daisy is gonna be there

Luigi calls Mario to tell that he is gonna go to the movies with them

at the movie entrance

" Luigi glad you made it" Mario patting Luigi's back

" hey bro what movie are we seeing" Luigi asked

" night of the living mushroom but first you got to meet daisy" Mario said

Luigi was fearing this night all day when Mario introduced them Luigi was speechless

" daisy meet my brother Luigi" Mario introducing them

" so the brother of Mario nice to meet you" daisy reaching to shake Luigis hand

" h-h-hi I'm Luigi nice t-t-to meet you" Luigi loving basicly everything about daisy

" he's a cute one" daisy thinking

" so shall we" peach said to watch the movie

after the film

" well that was bad" Mario disappointed

" its a romantic movie of course it's gonna be bad" Luigi said

mario and peach headed home together while Luigi and daisy also walked home together

" so daisy you like tango" Luigi asked

"I always wanted to but never got the chance" daisy said

" I could teach you" Luigi offered

" you know tango" daisy raising an eyebrow

" I teach it how about this come to my mansion tomarrow at 2:00 and I'll teach you" Luigi smiled

" ok thanks I'll see you tomarrow *hugs*" daisy then heads home

Luigi blushes and head to his mansion

thank you for reading this chapter of Levi's love story feel free to review


	3. Chapter 3 tango

welcome to levi love stories: Luigi and daisy before we get started I know **nothing** about tango so bare with me anyway enjoy

the next day

Luigi wakes up at 6:43 and gets ready for the day while in the shower Luigi goes over the tango moves

"1234 1234" Luigi repeated

"123-YAHHH" Luigi slips and lands on his back

Luigi in pain he gets out of the shower and tries to look at his back and sees a giant read mark and then gets dressed

"mama-Miya"

Luigi in pain lays down on his couch and watches T.V Luigi slowly drifts to sleep

5 hours later

KNOCK KNOCK

Luigi wakes up he gets up still in pain from slipping and opens the door

" daisy you're early" Luigi trying to hide the pain

" hi Luigi I know I'm early I had some free time and decided to come early are you ok" daisy in a beautiful orange dress (not the poofy one it's smaller like a tango dress)

" ye-yeah I'm fine let me go get ready" Luigi still pretty nervous and in pain

daisy has never been this Far East in the mushroom kingdom she fine Luigis mansion outstanding

" there we go follow me" Luigi in a green vest

while walking to the dance room daisy asks some questions

" where did you get the money to build this house" daisy looking around

" well when I first got here it was infested with ghosts the ghost hid money I have no idea why but I got over 100 million dollars and built me this mansion"

Luigi and daisy make it to the dance room

" so shall we get started" daisy said

" um- yeah give me your hands" Luigi extremely nervous

" ok good now position your self like this" Luigi asked ( again i no nothing about tango so yeah)

" ok now follow me" Luigi said

Luigi teaches daisy with some foot stepped and some back aching on at the end of the lesson

" wow I didn't know it was that exhausted" daisy panting

" ahh my back" Luigi in pain

" Luigi are you ok" daisy worried For Luigi

" yeah I just got to rest" Luigi trying to walk but falling

daisy helps Luigi to his room where Luigi rested

" thanks daisy" Luigi said

" no problem I'll stick around you should get some rest" daisy said

Luigi goes to sleep while daisy walked around the room

" hmm he gots some pictures of Mario wow they have been on a lot of adventures" daisy lifting a picture

daisy takes off Luigi's vest and checks out his back

" whoa Luigi is pretty muscular" daisy smiles

daisy checks everything out on Luigi ( no not the private parts perverts)

Luigi awakes

" um daisy what are you doing" Luigi blushing

" just checking you're back Maybe you should get a massage" daisy considered

" yeah your right maybe you know anyone" Luigi asked

" well I know how to massage you... Want me to do it" daisy asked

" um-um I guess..." Luigi blushing

daisy tells Luigi not to worry and tells him to go back to sleep

while sleeping Luigi dreams about someone

" are you ok" the man said

" yeah I'm fine I just like a girl"

" who is she?" The man said

" her name is daisy she's over there"

" do you want me to talk to her" the man asked

Luigi awoke

daisy was done massaging and Luigi's back feels so much better

" wow daisy it feels completely fine thanks" Luigi siting up

" your welcome well I bothered you for long enough I'll head back to sarasaland bye" daisy said

" hey daisy can I tell you something" Luigi said

" yes what is it" daisy curious

" I...I...like your dress" Luigi blushing

" thanks Luigi it's my mothers ill see you later" daisy leaves

Luigi sighs and calls Mario

" hey Mario it's Luigi you know daisy she came over" Luigi smiled

" really what did you two do" Mario wondered

" I taught her tango and she gave me a massage" Luigi said

" really congrats you're getting closer to a relationship"

" also I dreamt of this man" Luigi said

" do you know who he is" Mario asked

" he was wearing a mask and asked me about daisy it was weird" Luigi shivered

" well did he seem human" Mario said

" yes when he left he said something to himself I could not make out" Luigi said

" well that's weird I'll call you later bye" mario hanged up the phone

Luigi's phone rang and he picked it up and it's peach

" hey Luigi it's peach I called to tell you that there's gonna be a masked ball in two days" peach usually had these kind of things pretty often

" thanks peach you can expect me there" Luigi hanged up the phone

thank you for reading this chapter if Levi's love story feel free to review


	4. The man

welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories:Luigi and daisy ok so now that stuck in the world of Mario is over the next story Is gonna be stuck in the world of pokemon it will take place during season 6-8 the ones with May (the girl with bandana of sorts) i have not played or watched pokemon since white so I'll try my best with it anyway enjoy the chapter

And also not everything will be the same as stuck in the world of Mario

the next day were gonna skip to the ball cause can't think of anything in between

At the masked ball Luigi sits alone pretty sad and shy to ask daisy out then a man approached him

" hey are you ok" levi asked

" yeah I'm fine there's this girl I really like her but I'm shy to ask" Luigi looked down

" is she here" levi said

" I don't know of she is here shes wearing orange so good luck"

" if I find her I'll tell her ok" levi promised

When levi walked away Luigi noticed something familiar about levi like the guy in his dream

levi comes back and tells Luigi that they are going to her kingdom tomorrow

" thanks...what's your name" Luigi asked

" it's levi and you are Luigi right" levi smiled

" yes how did you know" Luigi wondered

" all in good time Luigi" levi then walks away

" weird anyway I have to go to- DAISY TOMORROW" Luigi screamed

Luigi feared the day he would have to go to daisy's

the next day

"ok so I got to go to Levi's where does he live... Oh yeah he wrote me his address 1234" Luigi thought to himself

Luigi reaches levi house and makes it to daisy's castle with levi

thank you for reading this chapter of Levi's love story sorry it was pretty short anyway feel free to review


	5. The official couple

Welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories: Luigi and daisy enjoy

at daisy's castle

knock knock

" hey Luigi and you" daisy not knowing levi

" I'm levi the guy with the mask" levi explained

" oh yeah nice to meet you please come in" daisy escorted Luigi and levi through out the castle

" wow pretty big castle" levi about to pass out from boredom

" well daisy I think we used up most of your time we'll be going" Luigi said

this is shy guy news reporting a extreme storm heading to sarasaland people are advised to stay indoors till tomorrow

" well I guess you're stuck here" daisy happy that Luigi can stay a bit longer ( oh yeah you know what I mean by that)

" well if we're gonna be here all day let's play a game" Luigi suggested

" good idea let's play it in my room" daisy said

at daisy's room

remember not everything will be the same

" what do you want to play" daisy asked

" how about truth or dare" levi suggested

" ok I'll go first Luigi truth or dare" daisy said

" truth" (obviously Luigi)

" do you have a crush on anyone" daisy smiled

luigi nerves were racking when daisy said that so he said

" um-um no one yeah no one" Luigi rubbing his neck

" hmm ok" daisy said suspiciously

" ok levi truth or dare" Luigi asked

" I know it's weird oh-um dare" levi talking to lucky

" ok... I dare you too tell us a secret about you" Luigi said

" ummmmm let me think I have a fear of butterflies" (that a secret I really have and now it's on the internet forever)

" wait...what but there so beautiful" daisy said

" it's just there wings and face that really creeps me out" levi shivers

" huh well it's your turn levi" Luigi said

" ok daisy truth or dare"

dare

" I dare you too go into the closet with luigi and make out" levi smiled

Luigi felt like he just died inside and his face was pale while blushing

daisy was excited she also liked Luigi shes been waiting for this day

" well Luigi shall we?" Daisy ready for action

" um s-sure lead the way" Luigi nervous

" I'll give you two some time" levi leaves the room

in the closet

" so wanna get started" daisy blushing

" um-um I guess" Luigi fearing

a couple seconds went by and nothing happened

" what the hell is he doing I'm right here kiss me you idiot" daisy thought

" oh god she's waiting Luigi just kiss her" Luigi thought

they both start kissing and making out after a while

" wow Luigi you devil you" daisy blushing

" ok that was fun I'll go get levi" Luigi reaching for the handle

daisy stops Luigi

" no I want to see more of you and you want to see more of me don't you" daisy said ( oh god here we go)

" what do you mean daisy" Luigi blushing

WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD FEEL FREE TO SKIP THE REST OF THE CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE

" here let me help" daisy starts unbuttoning luigi's overalls reaching his star overalls

" Luigi if I undress you you have to undress me" daisy smiled

" um-ok daisy" luigi following daisy's command

Luigi takes off daisy dress and unbuttoning her bra which falls down... ( I'm gonna hate writing this)

" do you like them" daisy said smiling

" there perfect" Luigi eyeballs about to fall out

" go ahead touch them I want you to" daisy smiled once again

Luigi takes off his glove and feels daisy's Echm... Chest

" oh Luigi can I see your man-hood" daisy asked

" of Course daisy" Luigi takes off his underwear revealing his... Yeah

" oh Luigi it's perfect" daisy shocked

" go ahead do what you want to do" luigi ready

Daisy starts to wet... Luigis man part

" do you want me" daisy asked

Luigi nods then daisy asks Luigi to lay on the bed and get ready daisy gets on top of Luigi

" are you ready" daisy smiled

" Ye-yes daisy" Luigi says

daisy lays on luigi's manhood Luigi feels complete joy and so does daisy

" oh daisy it feels so good" luigi says

" oh does it now" daisy begins to go faster and faster and faster and faster

after a while

" oh Luigi it feels so good" daisy screamed

" oh daisy I never felt this way about anyone before I love you" Luigi whispered

daisy then falls on luigi smiling sweating

" ahh what do we tell levi" Luigi in complete happiness

" we watched T.V" daisy then gets dressed and cuddles with Luigi also dressed

i'm gonna have to do that again and I don't want to anyway thanks for reading this chapter of Levi's love stories feel free to review and give future love stories


	6. The epic return

Lucky: LEVI

me: what

lucky: hey remember a story called oh I don't know Levi's love stories

me: oh yeah the story I pretty much abandoned

lucky: yeah yeah and remember actually writing chapters

me: you know why I have been gone

lucky: no crap I'm in your head anyway you now have time to actually write chapters everyday so get too it

Me: fine let's get started

welcome to the long awaited next chapter of Levi's love stories:Luigi and daisy now allow me to explain my absence we all now my other story's such as stuck in the world of pokemon and such I have been manly working on that story and pretty much abandoned this one now that I don't have long ass hours at work anymore I can write chapter again some people may have given up on this story but maybe we can get it rolling again anyway please enjoy the chapter

when we last left off Luigi and daisy...you know what happened alright

Luigi wakes wakes the next morning with daisy cuddling with Luigi. Luigi slowly lifts daisy off of him and opens the door but just before he could leave.

" Why did you move I was comfortable" daisy awake and smiling

" I'm sorry daisy but I have to head home" Luigi smiled back

Luigi kisses daisy and leaves. Luigi goes to get levi who is talking to ghost lucky

Luigi knocks on the door and tells levi to hurry up while he waits outside

Luigi walks out of the castle and waits for levi

levi meets up with Luigi outside

Luigi and levi walk back home

Luigi makes it to his house and calls Mario to tell him the good news

" Hello" Mario picking up the phone

" Mario it's Luigi I have some great news" Luigi trying to hold his excitement back

" what is it bro"

" me and daisy had sex"

" whoa bro good job how was it" mario surprised and proud of his brother

" it was great she wants me to call her back" Luigi says to mario

" then why are you talking to me bro call her" Mario hangs up the phone

( I think I puked in my mouth while typing that)

luigi calls daisy

" hello" daisy answering the phone

" daisy hi it's me Luigi"

" oh hi Luigi did you have fun last night" daisy says in a sly voice ( if that makes sense)

" it was fun daisy" Luigi Nervous to say that

" so you know Levi right that guy is having a ceremony dedicated to him and peach is hosting it do you want to go with me" daisy explains and asks Luigi

" um... Sure I'll go when is it" Luigi asks

" it's in five days I'm gonna go down tomorrow to help with the decorations and stuff will I see you there" daisy says in a cute voice

" of course I will" Luigi says

thank you for reading this chapter of levi love stories feel free to review and check out my other stories


	7. Decorating

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories:Luigi and daisy so I have been thinking of other Levi's love stories and I've came up with one ash and May and I can't think of any else so have any suggestions please review or PM me so enjoy the chapter

when we last left off Luigi and daisy were gonna help peach decorate the ceremony

7:30 AM

Luigi wakes up to a beeping alarm clock Luigi turns off the clock and goes down stairs and makes breakfast

after Luigi eats his breakfast he gets dressed and watches T.V while drinking some tea(kind of clichéd if you think about it)After 45 minutes The phone rings and Luigi picks it up

"Hello Luigi speaking" Luigi says while drinking his tea

" hi Luigi it's daisy just wanted to remind you that we're decorating today you didn't forget did you"

Luigi spits out his tea

" um...of course not dear how could I forget" Luigi stutters

" okay great see you there bye" daisy hangs up the phone

Luigi hangs up the phone and goes to get his hat. Luigi finds his hat and heads off to peaches castle

thank you for reading th- just kidding read on

Luigi makes makes it to peaches castle and opens the door to find peach and daisy putting up a banner with no letters on it

daisy comes down from the ladder and hugs Luigi

" hi weegee" daisy squeezing Luigi to death

" h-hi d-d-daisy" Luigi running out of breath

" hehe sorry" daisy blushing

" so you two are dating" peach asks

" I guess you could say that" Luigi rubbing his neck

daisy giggles and asks Luigi to help her put letters on the banner

while on a ladder

" so why does this banner not have letters on it" Luigi painting the letters on

" this was the only type I could find it's not so bad" peach responds

after awhile painting Luigi gets thirsty and goes to get a drink while walking to the kitchen Luigi passes daisy's ladder (which has a bucket of paint on it) daisy accidentally kicks the paint can and it lands on Luigi spilling all over Luigi

Daisy quickly gets down from her ladder to check on Luigi

" Luigi are you ok?" Daisy whipping paint from Luigi's eyes

" yeah I'm fine just need to wash it off" Luigi says

peach tells Luigi to use her washer up stairs and go take a shower

Luigi agrees and goes upstairs (trailing paint behind him) and puts his cloths in a washer and takes a shower (note: the washer and shower are in the same room)

While Luigi was taking a shower the door shuts Luigi curious peeks his head out of the curtains to see daisy standing there

" um daisy what are you doing here" Luigi asks

" I was wondering if I could take a shower with you" daisy holding her hands behind her back

" I-I don't think we should do it here" Luigi stuttering

" come on please" daisy pouting

Luigi gives in and allows daisy to take a shower with him

out of story

Lucky: um levi what are you Doing

me: setting up some stuff

lucky: I thought you were Doing this later in the story

me: why not now

lucky: I thought you hated doing this kind of stuff

Me: hmm good point I got an idea

back in story

Minutes later daisy begins to seduce Luigi until...

" What are you doing" peach entering the room

lucky: well played

luigi and daisy get out of the shower and cover them selves

"get dressed and get out" peach demanded

" peach were sorry" daisy trying to calm peach down

" just get out" peach interrupts

Luigi and daisy get dressed and leave

thank you for reading this chapter of Levi's love stories: Luigi and daisy feel free to review and check out my other stories I feel like I'm getting closer to a review please review


	8. Heart attack

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories is I still can't think of any other love stories I obviously have ash and May and that's it anyway got any ideas message me and or review enjoy

in the last chapter Luigi and daisy took a shower together but were caught by peach

minutes after the incident Luigi and daisy are outside dressed they walk to a park bench and talk

" so daisy that was embarrassing" Luigi in regret

" yeah um... Sorry about that" daisy in guilt

" hey don't blame yourself it was also kind of my fault too" Luigi trying to make daisy feel better

Daisy smiles and there is a long awkward silence

" so...I'll see you later" daisy says standing up

" yeah I'll see you tomorrow"

Luigi kisses daisy goodbye and he walks home

Luigi makes it home and passes out

Luigi wakes up the next morning to a knock

Luigi gets off his couch and answers the door it's mario

" Mario what are you doing here" Luigi trying to wake himself up

"Luigi I got to talk to you about something" Mario letting himself in

Luigi knew something was wrong when mario just walks in without being invited in

" so what's the problem" Luigi asking mario

" it's peach she had a heart attack the other day" mario about to cry

Luigi's eyes widen he feels bad for mario

" how did that happen" Luigi asked

" she was about to go to sleep when her right arm started to hurt for no reason I told her to pay no attention to hit she waked up in the middle of the night holding her heart I rushed her to the hospital she's in the hospital getting treated for heart problems" mario bursting out into tears

Luigi sits down slowly and hugs his brother

" bro it's okay it will be fine" Luigi hugging mario

mario stops crying and let's go of his brother Luigi offers mario to stay the night but he declines and leaves

thank you for reading this chapter of Levi's love stories feel free to review and check out my other stories


End file.
